Kyshira Rytika
Kyshira was born from 2 exceptionally strong mages Baron Rytika and her S-ranked mother who was slain shortly after her 4th birthday right in front of her, Baron after seeing his wife brutally slain in front of his daughter snapped and killed all those who would threaten her, he stopped immediately after hearing Kyshira crying they shortly moved before authorities could question them. Shortly after her magic powers became active she accidentally hospitalized 4 children she was friends with convinced that it was her dark parent influence affecting her they attempted to take her away which Baron responded with a brutal attack upon their headquarters officially gaining a dark mage title. Baron after training her properly on how to control her magic Her father had to leave her at the age of 14 but promised to watch over her always notably Baron also after that event ruthlessly assaulted Alden Virkov in public. After a year she found another teacher of the magics who later was revealed to be Cross along with his current apprentice Sykushi Strykri who had a run in with her father after a few years of teaching her and sykushi he left them at Bantia so they may live their lives. Appearance Kyshira is a somewhat tall, lithe young woman. She has darkly colored hair and eyes and a fair complexion, and she tends to carry herself very well. Kyshira's uniforms are always comprised of tight, short jackets with long sleeves and either short skirts or short shorts. she has her 2 sword holstered on her back. Personality Kyshira is a kind, always smiling kinda girl she is very caring and supportive of her friends but when her friends annoy her she comidicly headlocks them while choking them with a rather annoyed face and quietly makes them pass out. She Greatly respects those who are stronger then her and very supportive of those weaker then her always willing to help others out. She does hold a dark side when pushed to her absolute limits she will lose it and utterly demolish her opponents. History Having been called to an ancient unnamed ruins she along with Sykushi have found ancient books detailing ancient or rare magics hidden in books which were hidden there by Cross who wanted to test Kyshira's power but not Sykushi who found it and was able to unlock access to them thanks to assistence from Iruzen Nanaki who at the time didn't realize that those runes that hiddened the books from Sykushi were destroyed by him. through the books Kyshira learned 2 magics Heavenly body magic and Maguilty Sense. Synopsis Equipment *'Silver & Gold'- Her mothers twin Enchanted swords the swords appearances actually take the appearance of the color of the swords name. with each slash they steal magic and grant it to the user and can suck up magic from people nearby and grant it to the user. Magic and Abilities *'Immense Magical powers'- Kyshira inherited her parents immense magical powers she has yet to hon all of the magical potential unless she loses it unconsciously she has mastered it all. *'Master Weapon User'- With help from Cross and her father she has gained mastery over her weapon skills she is able to fight large hordes of people by herself and win without killing anyone. *'Master Martial Artist'- Through training with her friend Sykushi she gained his master of the arts of martial arts she can incapacitate multiple opponents with ease without killing them *'Immense Speed & Strength'- through years of training she can easily run through a very crowded area without anyone noticing. She also possesses great strength and Agility she can very easily dislocate an arm or leg with a single kick *'Keen Intelligence'- she has gained the intelligence of her mother she can quickly figure out the weak point in any mage or if she wished copy the magic this has its limits though due to obvious reasons. *Sword Magic- She is known for her sword magic utilizing them to help her quickly cut through enemy spells or tendons. *Gravity Magic- She is also well known for this by manipulating the gravity of her opponent she can make it easier for her to immobilize her enemies. *Heavenly Body Magic-is a Magic based around astronomical objects such as meteors, stars and black holes. Kyshira generates and manipulates the energy of stars from her own body and uses it against the enemy. *Maguilty Sense- It's a Magic that has the ability to make two or more people's senses as one. If one of the people linked with the Magic feels pain then the others will as well. Although the Magic doesn't actually share the physical wounds, it is still able to "share" death. Extreme amounts of emotion can also be shared such as crying Spells *'Swordless sword technique'- by utilizing a combo of her air magic and sword magic she is capable of turning her legs into a rare steel that can cut deep into her target. *'Fall'- Kyshira increases the gravity around one area. *'Gravity Toss'- Kyshira by Manipulating the gravity around her opponent can either mess up their footing or throw them in the air then throw them back down to the ground. *'Gravity push'- Using gravity magic, Kyshira can push or pull objects away or towards her *'Aerial'-Kyshira creates a dome in which the oxygen inside it is lowered. The target inside said dome suffocates because of the lack of oxygen in the environment and their ears hurt due to the change in pressure *'Aerial Levitation'-By manipulating the air Kyshira can levitate herself or others or descend them slowly from a high area *'Meteor'-Kyshira's body is surrounded by magic, allowing her to move through the air at incredible speeds. Even if someone could detect her trajectory, it is near impossible to catch her. With his speed, Kyshira assaults her opponents with quick but powerful melee attacks. Kyshira wears a special suit to better utilize this type of magic *'Grand Chariot'-Kyshira summons seven pillars of light from the sky and strikes the enemy with all of them at once. *'Maguilty Sodom'-It creates Silver Magic swords in the air. Using simple arm motions and sometimes verbal commands, she is able to launch the blades, which then hone in on her opponents. The blades are different from normal swords, as they attack the opponent's sense of pain directly However, the blades can still be knocked away or blocked by rapid and high-force water, such as waves. Kyshira is also able to create different varieties of blades. *'Sensory Link'-A spell that allows its user to link two different people's senses to him/herself by using strong feelings of some sort between the two people that are being linked to the Caster's senses. The linked people are distinguished by a seal that looks like a heart on one of their wrists. The two people being connected to the Caster do not have to be near each other in order for this spell to work. Trivia -My second female character has the Photo of Lenalee from D'gray man Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Female Category:Sword user Category:Sword Magic User Category:Dark Mage Category:Blazing Soul Category:Dragon Gunfire